Like Mother, Like Daughter
by BunnyRunner420
Summary: What if, Jack kept secrets from the other guardians? Kept someone secret from the others?What is he hiding? Who is he protecting? Future Jackrabbit, OC x Pitch, OC x OC I'm not the best writer but just check it out! Plz THX! ;3 by the way, i also put this on Wattpad!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Chapter 1 ~ Intro**

Jack had been a guardian for 5 years. Pitch was gone and all the kids were in high school. All was well. Except the fact he had a few secrets that the guardians don't know about. The biggest being that he was really a she! She kept it secret because she was afraid of what the other guardians would think of her. She binded down her chest with wrappings and disguised her voice. She hated doing it but she had to; to protect her other secret.

What is this other secret? She had twins.A boy and a girl named Peter and Violet. Violet was a winter spirit, like her mom, and had the same white hair and pale skin, but had cool amethyst eyes. She wore a hoody, also like her mom, but was a deep purple and white skinny jeans, and no shoes. Peter, however, was a spring spirit, and had dark grey hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with a brown jacket and blue jeans, no shoes. Even though they were both over 200, they acted and thought like 17 year-olds. Jack had a feeling about who their father was but she never told them.

None of the guardians knew any of this. And Jack hoped they never did. Too bad things don't always go as planned.

**.~.~.**

**I decided to change some stuff and edit it like crazy, so this is what my brain came up with! I hope I did it justice. Hopefully...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this, and I will edit the next chapter. Bye my fuzzies! See ya next time.~**


	2. Chapter 2 Old Enemy New Member

Chapter 2 ~ Old Enemy New Member

Jack was flying top-speed toward the pole. He had seen the northern lights when he was hanging out with Jamie in Burgess. He knew that North only used the lights in an emergency. So this was bad.

When he got there, he flew in through the window and saw Tooth and Sandy in the globe room, already there. "What's going on?" he said. He was starting to worry. This couldn't be good.

"I don't know, Sweet Tooth." Tooth said a little frantic, flying in circles. She was freaking out.

Sandy started flashing different images above his head. 'Maybe North just needs help with christmas?' Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Tooth, I mean, it can't be too bad can it?" he said, lying through his teeth. He knew this couldn't be good, he could just tell.

A hole opened up, and Bunny came up through it. He was grumbling under his breath, clearly annoyed, probably because it was his off season and was trying to relax. Key word 'trying'.

"Alright, North. What the bloody hell d'ya want? I was trying to relax and you interrupted my peace." he said agitated, warming his feet by the fire place.

"Friends, we have big problem." North said his thick accent full of grief. Uh oh. This _is_ bad. North never got this upset. Unless it was something really, _really_, bad.

"What's going on, North? What happened?" Tooth said, even more scared now. Did something happen to the children?!

"It was Pitch. He's back." he replied.

"WHAT?!" the other four guardians screeched. Pitch was back?! HOW?! They had vanquished him only 5 years ago. He couldn't be back!

They than saw the moon shine on the globe. Then the guardian stone rose up and began to glow.

"Another guardian?" Jack questioned. Who would it be this time?

"I wonder who it'll be!" Tooth wondered excitedly.

They all looked as a figure formed in the stone. It was of a girl with white hair, wearing a purple hoody and white pants. She looked about 5'6 and about 17. She also had amethyst eyes. Jack knew those eyes anywhere.

"Who is that?" Bunny questioned, not recognizing the girl. Maybe she was knew? The other guardians also looked confused, not recognizing the spirit. They all wondered who this mystery girl was. Jack, on the other hand, knew _exactly_ who she was. How dare Manny make _her_ _daughter_ be a Guardian?! She glared up at the moon and was about to say something when she heard Tooth say, "Look! Another image!" Wait, _another _new guardian? Jack had a bad feeling of who it could be. When she turned around, her suspicions were confirmed. It was her son.

The boy had dark grey hair, along with bright, almost neon, green eyes. He wore a dark green t-shirt with a blue flower on it, a brown jacket, and simple blue jeans. He was tall, about 5'8, and was also around 17. The guardians were even more confused now. Who are these kids?

Jack was _angry _now. How could Manny do this?! She has kept them safe for over 200 _fucking_ years, and this is what happens?! They get put in _**more**_ danger?! She needed to find them and hide them. She would not let them be put in danger!

Jack grabbed her staff and took off out the window of the globe room, the guardians shouting after her. She ignored them and flew top speed toward Burgess, where she knew her kids would be.

**.~.~.**

**OK. I edited this chapter too. I hope i did good. **

***.* Love me...**

**Anyway... Hope you like it! I'll try and update again tomorrow.**

**Bye my fuzzies! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

**Chapter 3 ~ **

When Jack got to Burgess, she was relieved to find the twins on the lake, messing with their powers. Good. The others didn't get to them first. She floated down to the ground and started walking toward them. When the twins saw her, they stopped and waved to her. Jack smiled. She loved being a mom, more than anything. She loved her children and would do anything to protect them.

The twins stood up and both hugged her. Them being shorter, Jack wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

When they separated, she got a good look at them. Violet, her daughter, was wearing her hoody around her waist and was sporting a grey tank top with frost patterns on the bottom. She was a beautiful girl, and had an amazing figure, something else she got from her mother. Her bright eyes stood out against her shoulder-length white hair. Peter, her son, was the complete opposite. He was wearing his jacket and his favorite t-shirt. His bright green eyes and freckles stood out on his tan face and his grey hair was more prominent. He was well built, and was a very handsome man. He was only an inch shorter that Jack was. Violet was as cold as she was, but Peter was warm, having a warmer season than his mom and sister.

"What's up, mom? You look… agitated." asked Vi, concern etched into her voice. Jack looked at her and sighed.

"It's nothi-" she started, but was cut off as a hole opened up a few feet away from them. Oh no. Not now!

Bunny jumped out, with Tooth, Sandy, and then North coming after. They looked mad. Not noticing the twins, Bunny stalked forward and grabbed Jack by the front of her hoody. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Frost?! Ya can't just run off like that!" he yelled. Jack was struggling to get free from him, but it was useless. She was defenseless against the Pooka.

"Hey! Put her down, you fucking asshole!" a yell came from behind Bunny, then he was tackled to the ground by someone, dropping Jack in the process. The assailant was holding him down while yelling at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" they demanded. When Bunny looked up, he saw it was the boy that Manny had told them to find. And damn, the kid had a grip!

"Peter, get off of him!" Jack yelled at her son, who was pinning Bunny to the ice. She grabbed him and pulled him off and held him back as he tried to get out of her grip. "Let go, mom! I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"Vi, help!" Jack called, losing her grip on her son. Violet came up and grabbed Peter's arms and pulled him to her and hugged him, calling him down. As Vi held him, Jack looked at the guardians. They were all shocked, not that she could blame them. Not many people can take down Bunny, being a 6 foot tall rabbit that knew multiple forms of martial arts.

They all just stared at each other for a minute. The only sounds being Peter's labored breathing. Jack looked at her children and walked to them, hugging them both. She smoothed their hair and rubbed Peter's back. He started crying silently into her shoulder, not that she cared. She looked back at the guardians, who just stared at her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry about Peter. He's just really protective over me and Violet." she said, still calming Peter down. As Bunny finally stood up, he too was shocked. That kid just tackled him and was gonna kill him! He then remembered something.

"Wait. Why the hell did he call you mom?" he questioned, watching as Jack froze. She looked down and sighed again.

"Because I'm their mother."

**.~.~.**

**There is chapter 3! Hope I did good :) Hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow. Anyway, **

**Bye my fuzzies! See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4 i dont have a name screw it!

Chapter 4

Because I'm their mother. She had said it in such a quiet, stern tone that it made the guardians even more shocked (if that was possible). They had never heard Jack sound so serious before.

Jack also realized that during the fight, her wrappings had come undone, so her chest was noticeable under her hoody. The guardians had also noticed.

"Wait, you're a mom?!" Tooth asked, screeching in confusion and shock. How could someone as childish as Jack be a mom? "How?! When?" she said in a frantic tone.

"Yeah. I had them both a little over 200 years ago." Jack answered, avoiding the 'how' question with a slight blush on her face. "Why didn't you say anything, Sweet Tooth?" she asked, a little offended that she didn't trust them. Jack glanced at her, feeling guilty. "Because I didn't want them to be put in danger. I don't know what I would do if they got hurt." she said defensively crossing her arms and standing in front of the twins, ready to fight if necessary.

What the didn't realize was that there was another reason she never told them. She feared that they would question her about who their father was, why he wasn't with her. The reason why was because their father… was Bunny. She knew it without a doubt. That's why Peter had grey hair and green eyes. It's also why he was strong enough to take down Bunny. He was Bunny's son.

But Bunny didn't know this. And she feared more than anything that Bunny would figure it out. So no matter what, she never wanted Bunny to know. But, like I said, things don't always go as planned.

**.~.~.**

**Damn Jack, you got some secrets gurl!**

**Anyway, I hope I'm doing good so far! By the way, I probably won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to the dentist (Tooth's specialty. yay *note my sarcasm) and getting my permit. So I'll be really busy! So I'll see you guys next time! Bye my fuzzies! - Bunny**


	5. Chapter 5 Pitch

**AN: Hello my fuzzies! I'm sorry for the wait. I've been really busy. So, lets get this started. I shouldn't have to say it but I do not own anyone in this story except Violet and Peter!**

**Chapter 5**

Jack paced back and forth, staff in hand, ready to fly out the window at any moment. The other guardians had brought her and the twins to the pole to discuss a battle plan. North had taken Peter and Violet to his office; probably to talk to them about their centers like he had with her. They had gone and now she was alone with Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny.

"Oi. Would ya quit pacin'? Yeh givin' me a headache!" Bunny stated, annoyed, glaring at the girl. She glared back at him, equally annoyed, but worried out of her mind.

"Well, its not everyday your kids are taken somewhere by someone they don't know." Jack replied as she continued pacing. She was scared, to be honest. She didn't exactly trust the guardians with her children. It sounds strange; not trusting the Guardians of Childhood with her own.

She then heard what sounded like sand. She looked at Sandy, who shook his head in return. She held up her staff as the other guardians got out their weapons, Bunny with his boomerangs, Tooth with her sword made of a tooth of a dragon, and Sandy with his sand whips. They all stood guard, waiting for what ever it was.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise." came a sickening familiar voice from behind them. They knew that voice. They turned and saw Pitch standing on the top of the globe, with a devilish smirk on his grey face, showing pointed teeth. "Never thought you would see me again, did you? Well, here I am." he stated, holding his arms out to emphasize his point.

"What the hell do you want Pitch?" Jack asked, confused as to how he was able to get in without them noticing. The Nightmare King chuckled, sending shivers down everyones spines.

"Well, now. Is that anyway to talk in front of your children?" he questioned as two figures appeared at his side, held up by the black sand he controlled. Jacks eyes widened. No no no no _NO_! It couldn't be! It was Peter and Violet, both unconscious. "Now that that has been said. I will take what is mine." Pitch said in a sickeningly evil tone and vanished.

Jack's eyes began to water and she fell to her knees as her staff fell from her grasp. _No_. _This couldn't be happening._ Her worst nightmare has just become real. She felt fuzzy arms wrap around her and she cried into Bunny's chest. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Tooth put a hand on her shoulder and Sandy floated above them as Jack cried her heart out. She just lost the two people that mattered most to her. And no matter what…

She will get them back.

**.~.~.**

**Oh my GOD! FINALLY! Again I am sooooooo sorry for not updating. I hope this makes up for it. I'm also sorry about all the authors notes. That was not ok. Thankfully i got rid of those pesky things ;3 I am so glad that I was able to post this. I will try and update every few days, that way it'll be a little easier on my part.**

**Anyway, I hope I did good. See ya next time! Bye my fuzzies! - Bunny R.**


	6. Chapter 6 Uh oh(PLOTTWIST)

**Chapter 6 - uh oh…**

Jack has secrets. A lot of them. When she thinks about the amount of secrets she has, it makes her head spin. But she isn't the only one. Her children had a few secrets of their own, secrets they don't want anyone to know. Not even Jack.

Peter was a tall, handsome boy and was well mannered to boot. He had a temper, a short fuse, but he could control it. But what would surprise you is that he is gay. And _married_. These two things he has kept secret from everyone, including Jack herself. The only one who knew besides him was Violet. But she had her own dirty secrets.

Violet was a beautiful girl with shoulder length white hair and amethyst eyes to match. But she also had many secrets that no one knew about. Almost as many as Jack has. And that's saying something.

She, like her mother, was very much a trickster. She loved pulling pranks on Peter and his boyfriend and loved watching Peter get all frustrated. She was fun loving and playful. But she also had a similar situation as Peter did. She was married also, and only her brother knew of it. It wasn't that she was scared of her mom, of course. It was that she was worried she would tell her not to see him anymore. She loved the man she was with, and never wanted that to change. But who he was, and his reputation, was a problem. To her mother, he was the enemy. The king of terror. But to Violet, he was an angel sent from heaven itself. He was sweet, kind, and he loved her. But, alas, he was not welcome with the Guardians. For he, the man Violet loved more than anything, was the Nightmare King himself. Pitch Black. And the man Peter was dating was Pitch's brother, Jonathan. That is why no one could know. They were both in love with the enemy.

They never wanted anyone to find out. Never. But, everything was about to come to light, no matter what they tried to stop it. They will soon be found out.

**.~.~.**

**AN: omg so many people are gonna HATE ME! sorry i just had to xD It just fit! I hope this is ok cuz i might not be able to update for a while... omg i just pissed off soooo many people! xD**

**Bye fuzzies! See ya later! - Bunny R.**


	7. Chapter 7 Oh brother!

**Alright, I really shouldn't have to say it, but, I OWN NOTHING! I'M NOT THAT CREATIVE! I ONLY OWN MY OC's!**

**Chapter 7 - Oh, brother~! **

As Violet woke, she could feel someone running their fingers through her hair, soothing her. She purred and scooted closer to the hand. She heard a deep chuckle coming from above her, and cracked her eyes open and looked up. There she saw the face of her love, Pitch. He was smirking, eyes ablaze with amusement. He smiled down at Violet as her eyes opened. She smiled back, truly happy to see him. Then she frowned. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was talking to North in his office. She looked around. She was on a bed with black silk sheets and her head rested in Pitch's lap. The walls were a deep grey, and bare of any decoration. The only light coming from two candles on the bedside tables. She looked back at Pitch, confused and a bit worried.

"Pitch? W-what happened?" she asked, confused. Pitch's face flashed with concern then went back to relaxed. He continued to stroke her hair, calming her.

"You are in my home, love. I brought you and your brother here." he said, honestly. Violet's eyes widened and she shot up, off of his lap and looked at him in shock.

"W-why did you bring us? I thought you hated the Guardians. W-why go through all that t-trouble?" she questioned, very concerned as to why Pitch would risk his life to come get her. She watched at Pitch looked away from her, avoiding her gaze. She reached up and turned him back to face her. She looked him in the eye, noticing the emotions held in them; love, affection, happiness, but most of all, concern and fear. Her eyes widened. Why would Pitch be afraid?

Pitch then took a deep breath, and sighed. "Well, I just, I don't want you in danger. And when I heard about two new Guardians, I grew worried that one of them would be you. I don't want you getting hurt because of them." he confessed, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, placing his chin on the top of her head. Violet hugged him back, resting her head against his chest. She was still confused. What could be so dangerous as to put Pitch on edge?

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other. They didn't get to see each other often, and it felt nice to hold one another close. Pitch then pulled back some and tilted Violets head up towards his. He then closed the space between them in a kiss. It wasn't hard or rough. Just a simple close-mouthed kiss. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him as his arms snaked around her thin waist. When they pulled away, her cheeks where bright pink and was panting. Pitch smirked down at her as he saw her reaction. Such a beautiful, perfect woman. And sexy too. He then let her go as he stood from the bed. He held out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up to stand beside him.

"Let's go tell your brother you're awake." Pitch said as he led her out of the chamber, toward the main room of the lair. Violet had been here a lot over the years, and remembered where almost everything was. She blushed as she thought of all the times they had been alone and grew darker at what they have done. Oh the sweet, amazing times they've had.

They continued down the narrow hall until they got to the main room. There, Violet saw two figures sitting on the couch with their arms around each other. She instantly recognized them as her brother, Peter, and Pitch's brother, Jonathan. Jon had his arm around Peter's shoulder as the other had his head resting on his shoulder. When they noticed her and Pitch, Peter stood and rushed to her, pulling her into a hug. She hugged back, smiling at her brother's affection. When they parted, she noticed how he wore a different outfit than he usually did. He wore a black long sweater with dark blue leggings underneath, but still no shoes. She always loved it when he dressed like this. He never could because he didn't want mom to know he was gay. So he always wore his t-shirts and jeans.

She looked past him, and saw Jonathan standing off to the side, talking with Pitch. When you looked at them, you could almost never tell they were brothers. Jon was about the same height as Pitch, shorter by only an inch or two, and had the same light grey skin, but other than that, they looked nothing alike. Jon had dark, blood red hair, which was shaggy and messy, unlike Pitch, who kept his short and combed. Jon had bright blue eyes and wore a more modern style of clothing. While Pitch dressed in general robes and boots, Jon wore a simple black t-shirt with a blue long sleeved shirt underneath, and black jeans with dark blue and black sneakers.

As she turned back to her brother, she noticed the concern etching his features as he looked at her. She sighed, and said, "I'm fine, Peter. Nothing to worry about." trying to reassure him. He looked skeptical but seeing her smile, relaxed. Then smirked.

She knew that look and smirked back. They both then began to glow brightly, Pitch and Jon looking back at the twins in surprise. As the glow died down, they saw two human sized rabbits in their place. One had pure white fur with a light lavender color on her paws and the tip of her tail. She wore a dark purple hoody, and she had bright purple eyes which gleamed with mischief. The other had dark grey and white fur, with white on his paws and tail. He wore a dark sweater, his green eyes holding the same mischief as the other. They smiled as the other two looked at them in awe. They always loved seeing them in their other forms. They were both amazingly beautiful.

Both pookas then went to their respective mates. Violet looked up at Pitch, who was still in slight awe of how beautiful she was. She giggled and he snapped out of his trance, then hugged her to him. He kissed her forehead, sighing in content.

The same was going on with Peter and Jon. They were so happy. They were at peace.

But sadly it was not meant to last. For, in a corner of the lair, was a pair of red eyes, watching in anger. 'Just you wait Pitch,' a voice snarled, as the eyes vanished. 'That pretty like pooka will be mine.'

**.~.~.**

**AN: holy crap! two in one day?! I'm awesome! Yay! :D I had some time so I wrote this in my free time. As you can tell, it is longer. Over a thousand words! I hope the chapters will stay close to this long. :3**

**I also want to say there are some things I want to clear up. So, the idea in my crazy head is that Bunny doesn't know about the twins because when he had sex with Jack, it was during one of his crazy rut states, and couldn't control himself. The day after, he couldn't remember what had happened at all. Not even who he was with. So that is why he doesn't know about the twins or Jack.**

**WELL, I hope you liked this chapter. See ya next time my fuzzies! Luv ya! - Bunny R.**


	8. Chapter 8 Big Reveal

**AN: Hello fuzzy people! I'm baaaaack! I don't need to say it but I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT MY OC's!**

**Chapter 8**

Jack was panicked. Though, who wouldn't be? Her children just got kidnapped by the King of Nightmares and she couldn't stop it from happening. She lost the two most important people in her life. She might never see them again. They'll never know who their real father is. They-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard North call her name.

"Yeah?" she replied, a little dazed from crying and confused. North looked at her with sad eyes, something not normal on the Guardian of Wonder. They held sadness, pity, and anger as well.

She turned when she heard Aster say, " We've been tryin ta get your attention fer the past ten minutes, Jackie." They had been calling her that long? She looked back at North and noticed how his face flashed with confusion and concern. She also noticed how Tooth and Sandy floated behind him with similar facial expressions.

Suddenly, she shot to her feet and grabbed her staff from where it laid on the ground. She dashed to the window as the other Guardians called after her, but she didn't listen. She raced out into the chilled air of the Pole.

She knew what to do. She knew how to get Peter and Violet back. And she knew exactly where to find them.

**.~.~.**

Violet sat on the couch in the main room of Pitch's lair. Still in her Pooka form, she was reclined with her head resting against Pitch's chest. He was stroking the fur on her head and his other arm wrapped around her waist. They both sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the peace and content in each other's embrace. Sadly, it was not meant to last, as Jonathan came running in with a look of panic on his face.

"Bro, we've got a big problem." he said, eyes flashing with panic and worry. Pitch let go of Violet and stood. He looked at his brother in confusion.

"What happened? Are you ok? Where's Peter?" Pitch interrogated. He knew this was serious when he saw Jon held fear and worry in his blue orbs. That never happened. So this was bad.

"The Guardians are close by. Jack is coming towards the lair. And Peter is fine. He's asleep." Jon explained in a rushed tone. Pitch's eyes went wide. How could she know where they were? He then mentally slapped his forehead. Of course. She fought him here. He looked back at Violet, who held fear in her eyes. He pulled her to him and hugged her close, trying to reassure her everything was alright.

"PITCH! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME OUT AND FIGHT!" a familiar voice yelled, echoing throughout the lair. They then heard footsteps coming toward them. Before Pitch could react, he was hit over the head with Jack's staff, knocking him to the ground, letting go of Violet in the process. He then saw Jon get tackled to the ground by Aster, who pinned him there. He looked up and saw all the Guardians standing in-front of them in fighting stances. He saw Jack holding a human Violet behind her, hiding her from his view.

"What the hell is going on?!" came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Peter, his grey hair tousled from sleep, in human form wearing a baggy shirt and no pants, rubbing his eye. His eyes widened when he saw both Pitch and Jonathan pinned to the floor. He then looked and saw Jack standing in front of Violet, jaw slack and eyes blown wide. His face flushed red in embarrassment as he coward back slightly.

Violet broke free of her mother's hold and rushed to hug her brother, who looked close to tears. She rubbed his back as he clung to her, hiding his face in her shoulder. They didn't notice as they started glowing, changing to their other forms. As the light faded, everyone looked at the two Pookas who stood where the twins had. The shorter of the two had pure white fur with grey and lavender on the tips of her ears, paws and tail. The taller was a light grey with black and white on his ears, paws and tail and had white fur on his stomach. The Guardians stood in complete awe at sight before them. Bunny, being the most shocked. How was this possible? Wasn't he the last one?

When Peter had calmed down, they both turned to the others. They saw the looks on their faces. They all held a mixture of confusion, wonder, shock, and even some they couldn't place. Jack stood with her mouth open, shocked that they had changed in front of them. Bunny had a similar expression, but was much more confused. He hadn't noticed his hold on Jonathan and Pitch had disappeared, so he was surprised by a kick to the chest and ended up being pushed off of the two. When the two stood, they somehow made their way to the twins and hugged them both. Violet hid her face in Pitch's face as he rubbed her back, calming her down. Peter had wrapped his arms around Jon's neck and hid his face in the elder's neck as he wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. They all just stood in silence, not sure how to process what had just occurred. When they all got over the shock, the first to speak were Jack and Bunny.

"What the fuck is going on?"

**.~.~.**

**AN: oh my god this took ****_forever _****to write. I'm so glad I updated. Sorry it took awhile, I've had school and my boyfriend has been keeping me busy ;) **

**Also, someone asked me to explain how Peter and Violet met Pitch and his brother. What I imagined is that Peter and Violet were flying around the forest near Jack's Lake about 50 years ago and they literally flew into them. Peter into Jon, and Violet into Pitch. After talking for awhile, they started dating**(not all together obviously)**. Violet and Pitch got married in secret about 20 or so years after they started dating, and Peter and Jon after about 30 or so years. They kept it secret because they knew they both had bad reputations with the other spirits and didn't want to be shunned for it. The only reason why I didn't explain this in an earlier chapter is because I don't really know how to write it in chapter format.**

**OK I think that covers it! I hope that cleared some stuff up. Luv ya, my fuzzies! Bye! - Bunny R.**


End file.
